Blood Red Sanity
by Bindi-the-skunk
Summary: What was some blood to a parent ...when it keeps your child sane ?
1. Chapter 1

Zero was not sure how he got himself into these situations...but here he was in his adoptive parent Kaien Crosses office the older hunter trying to convince him to drink his blood not knowing how strange it was for the younger

the thought of drinking from him was weird he knew the man was off his rocker but to offer his own blood at the risk of zero killing him in his bloodlust rage was baffling to the vampire vampire hunter ...

Kaien knew Zero needed blood and if his blood could offer the relief from the blood lust that clawed away at his sanity more and more he was going to do it he knew from years of raising Zero that he was stubborn and would fight to the bitter end on any matter that displeased him

but this was something Kaien knew he could not take no for an answer to

maybe the pureblood DNA flowing in his hunters blood could offer extra help yes it was thinned but it was better than nothing he knew it was far from the blood zero needed to cure him of his falling to level E ...but it was something

Zero grabbed hold of Cross ready toss him into the wall when a thin line of red caught his eyes a small cut was on the elders neck ...when did he do that ? his human mind noticed a letter opener on the desk sneaky little...

Zeros eyes glowed red his lust taking over watching the precious blood...flow from his adoptive parents neck his eyes then darted to a throbbing vein watching as it pulsed with life the life that would calm his thirst...

white fangs extended from the vampires mouth aching from the need to sink into soft flesh and take the blood that was being willingly offered to him

Kaien winced as his hair was pulled to wrench his head back nails digging into his skull drawing small droplets of blood that dripped down his head onto the fingers of his son exposing even more the metallic smell of warm blood to the air and into Zeros sensitive nose along with his neck being fully revealed the blood from the small cut he had made to get Zero to feed from him had dried but he knew it was unneeded since the level Ds eyes where on his throbbing vein pulsing even faster from the adrenaline from slight fear

his hunter side screamed at him to grab his weapon ...to run this beast that had grabbed and made him bleed through with his sword killing it

oh how he hated that side of himself now...that lusted to KILL...to spill a vampires blood to feel it between his fingers or see it run down his blade before turning them to dust how easy it was when he was younger to do so ...before he found happiness in his friendship with Juri Kuran ...and now with his adoptive children

Kaien forced himself not to scream or recoil in violence towards Zero as his fangs dug deep into his neck spraying blood across both there faces dripping onto the desk which Kaien had been pinned to allowing Zero to make sure his prey did not get away if it changed it's mind

fresh warm blood dripped from his mouth and flowed down his throat cooling his thirst Zero lapped up as much as he could from the other he wanted MORE ...he needed...MORE !

tears brimmed in tightly shut hazel eyes and teeth gritted in pain as Kaiens neck was drove deeper into as if Zero was trying to go right to the bone agony ripped through him pulsing in his veins seemingly trying to replace the blood that he was swiftly loosing his back digging into the hard wood of the desk being held by a strong unrelenting grip

he could feel his body getting weak and he knew that if Zero had not been holding him against the desk he would have dropped to the floor legs unable to support him

finaly after what seemed like an eternity Zero pulled his fangs out licking the would for spare droplets as well to heal the wound not wanting this willing food source to die

eyes returned to there violet shade as sanity returned to Zero but with it ...came horror ...

if it had not been for the shaky rising and falling of his chest Zero would have thought the other hunter was dead his skin having taken a sickly grey shade

he was a limp rag doll in Zeros grasp

Zero ran out of the room to call the nurse hoping it was not too late ...

a while later Kaien woke up a needle in his arm attached to a drip providing him with what he needed after his ordeal the nurse looked ready to smack him from his stupidity and she almost lectured his ear off but he did not care Zero was going to be okay ...

yeah ...he was going to be just fine ...

what was some blood if he could offer his son what he needed to remain sane ?


	2. authors note

hope you guys like this story ...and now i want to hear what you guys want do you want more stories with kaien cross ? or should i do stories with zero or aido ?

those 3 are my personal favorite vampire knight characters (though more or less for the potentail they had which is a big reason i did THIS story since the scene it's based on was treated as humorous and just cross being a crazy dumbass

anyway let me know what you guys want either on here or on deviantart my name on there is the same as my account


End file.
